Dear Paul
by love-seth-clearwater
Summary: After the tragic death of Emily and Ava Brasfield's not-so-loving parents, they are sent to live with Samuel Uley of the Quileute reservation, La Push, Washington. Soon after they arrive, they meet Paul Lahote, and Emily's life changes. Is it good or bad?
1. Information

_**Dear Paul- Information**_

**Rating- **_T_

**Pairing- **_Paul/OC_

_**To make things make more sense in this story, instead of Paul having imprinted on Rachel, Jacob's sister, Embry did. This should clear up any future confusion.**_

**Full Summary-**

Emily Brasfield has had a pretty rough life. Though she was never poor (the exact oppisite, actually), her parents were never around, and they didn't care for her very much. When she was fifteen, they decided to have another child in the hopes that they would like this one. After a month, they became annoyed with her and left her to Emily. Then, they died in a tragic house fire while Emily and her little sister, Ava, were out. This left Emily with her parents' fourtune and a child. Because she was still a minor at age seventeen, they were sent to live with an old family friend, Samuel Uley. Little did she know how much her parents death would affect her life.

_**Emily Ann Brasfield-**_

_**Description-**_

Long, dark brown hair

Bright blue/green eyes. The color depends on what she is wearing.

5'5

104 pounds

_**Personality-**_

Protective of Ava

Sweet

Smart

Cunning

Witty

She has the mouth of a sailor when she is not around Ava.

**XOXO Thanks for looking at this story. I will post the preface tomorrow! XOXO**


	2. Preface

**Okay, I lied. I couldn't resist the temptation! This chapter will be short because it's an excerpt from the story. So, without further ado, the Preface!**

I had no idea how much I could I could love somebody other than Ava until this moment. It was like it was only us in the room, nobody else existed. Yes, it's a bit cliche, but that's the only way to describe how I was feeling in that very moment. How could I have left him, the love of my life? He looked as though he had been hit by a bus, then they backed up, ran over him again, got out, and beat him with a baseball bat. Well, that's how what his face revealed of his feelings. This man, this masterpiece of a man, loved me. He loved me. He _loved me. ME!_

As I walked toward him, I racked my brain for the reason that I left, but all I could come up with was, "Because you're an idiot!" Which I guess is totally, completely, and utterly true. We're perfect for each other! All I did by leaving was hurt the both of us. Then, I remembered why I left. I thought I was protecting him! Well, I'm an idiot! It felt like there was a gigantic hole in my chest that could only be filled by him, Paul Lahote.

I finally came into view of the people at the bonfire, and when they saw me, they all gasped. Paul just sat there for a few seconds, probably unsure if I was real. Then, he got up and started walking toward me. We met in the middle, and I was wrapped up in a tight embrace. Oh, how I had missed being held by him! We stood there in each other's arms for only the Lord knows how long, saying nothing except these few words uttered by my handsome Paul. "Never leave me again, my love." Oh, he can count on that!


	3. My Blog

**Hello, my peeps! So, I started a blog. It's so that lovely readers like you can keep up with me! Like, say I haven't been posting lately. My explanation will be up there! You can give me ideas for the next chapter, because, let's face it. I'm creative, but not **_**that **_**creative! I mean, come on, I'm going for **_**at least **_**thirty chapters! I need help! You criticze me, you can encourage me, stuff like that! Here's the "link." You'll need to put the dots where it says "(dot)" because for some strange reason, you can't put up a URL on here. **

**http:/em-noneya(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


	4. 1 The Rez

**This chapter will be shorter than it originally was because I lost the first version when my computer. I hadn't saved it (though you would already known that if you have read my blog).**

I looked down at my sleeping younger sister, smiling. I know I shouldn't be smiling because my "parents" just died like, a month ago, but I can't help it. Where we're moving to, she's going to love it! See, my parents, or sperm and ovary donors, as I like to call them, died in a fire while I was at the icecream shop with Ava. I guess I'm a little sad, though. My parents just weren't children people. They were more of the, "be-rich-and-donate-money-to-great-causes" type of people.

My parents were rich. When I say rich, I mean, they were loaded! But that's not important. What is important is mine and Ava's current situation. Due to the fact that I'm still a minor, I have to be sent to live an adult that knew my family. It was that or Ava and I were going to be seperated and put into the foster system. I wasn't going to let that happen. So, the children's service people contacted Sam Uley, a person who knew my parents well. One of the places they donated money to was a reservation up in Washington called La Push, which is where I'm heading right now.

My guardian is currently a Native American man who was more of father to than my ''sperm donor,'' and he is only twenty-four. We're pretty close despite the fact that we rarely ever saw each other. If he was able to,we would talk on the phone sometimes, but we mostly e-mailed. I'm glad we're living with him and his fiancee, Emily, and not my *shiver* _Grandma Matilda_. I would have shot myself and sent Ava to live in Timbucktu with some foreign person.

Seeing as how I'm scared to death of flying in a plane, I got my old butler to drive us across country from Knoxville, Tennessee to La Push, Washington. Right now we almost there. We were driving through Forks. I was literally bouncing in my seat! Then, we came into view of the reservation! I hadn't been here in three years, but it still looked the same! I could tell Richard, our butler, was digusted. "Ugh, Emmy darling, I'm _so _sorry. You have to live _here._" I looked around, not seeing anything wrong with it. We had just approached a large house which I knew as Sam and Emily's house. "What's wrong with it?" I asked as he shut off the SUV. "It's _clearly _for poor people!" he said. I smacked him in the head and looked down at my nnow awake little sister.

She was looking around curiously. "What do you think of your new home?" I asked her. "Fun! Fun!" She was only a little over one and a half, so she didn't know very many words. Richard already had all of our bags in the driveway and he was twirling his keys, obviously ready to get rid of us. When I ot out of the Suburban, Ava on my hip, he hopped in, yelled, "Bye!" then sped off. I feel so loved. Not. Apparently, Sam and his friends who he oddly referred to as "the pack" heard the commotion outside and they came out of the house. I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm kind of short for a seventeen year old. I've been stuck at the same height since I was twelve, which is 5'5. These guys are _insanely _tall, the shortest was easily 6'5, a foot taller than me. There were eight people standing in a row, and I could pick out Sam with ease. He hadn't changed a bit!

"Sam!" I exclaimed, walking over to him. He gave me a light hug and looked at Ava. "She's even cuter in person than in the pictures you sent me!" he said, poking her cheek which resulted in a giggle from her. "Thanks," I said, looking down ather fondly. "Who are these giants?" I asked, indicating the men in front of me. They automatically started listing off their names, going down the row. "Jared." "Embry." "Jacob." "Quil." "Brady." "Collin." "Seth." When it got to Seth, he looked at my little sister like he was a previously blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Quil laughed. "And another one bites the dust!" he said. I looked at him funny. "He enjoys randomly quoting songs," Sam explained. This made sense. "There are usually two more people," he said, "but Paul and Leah are... at work right now." I wondered when I would meet this Paul guy, and _**WHY IN THE HECK WAS SETH STILL LOOKING AT AVA!**_


End file.
